Help Me, Please
by Kim Castle
Summary: I was alone. Age 20. He came after me. Then she helped me. And a man she used to know comes into the picture...
1. Chapter 1

When I was sixteen, my parents were murdered.

The police told me they caught the man who did it.

Boy, were they wrong.

Age seventeen.

I moved across the Atlantic to London.

I tried art school, but it wasn't my thing.

Age eighteen.

I had a steady job.

I waited tables in a popular restaurant.

That didn't work out.

Age nineteen.

I worked in a book store.

There was this man who was always looking at me.

He came there a lot with his coffee and laptop.

He didn't say much.

Something about him didn't seem right.

I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

One day after work, i was on the Underground on the way home to my flat.

I saw him. The man from the store.

Something about him seemed familiar.

I knew him from somewhere other than the book store.

As I reached my stop, I gathered up my things.

I got off and turned to the exit of the station.

He was there.

It was just a coincidence.

I thought.

But he was behind me in the crowd as I walked up the street.

I turned a sudden corner, deviating from my usual path home.

He was still there.

I snuck through a small alleyway.

He was gone.

Good, I thought.

As I reached home, I looked for the key in my bag.

It fell.

I reached down to grab it.

And there he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Yes, I know this has nothing to do with 24 yet, but it's coming up! x KC**_

Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned against the wall.

He drew a knife.

My eyes widened.

I was frozen.

I couldn't scream.

He spoke, his voice piercing the silence, "You remember me don't you?"

I couldn't make any sound.

He continued, "I was there. At their funeral. I like to watch the burials of people I kill."

I realized who he was.

"And next," he looked into my eyes, "I'll see yours."

He raised his arm, holding the knife high above his head.

I closed my eyes, I didn't breathe.

"Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay, this switches point-of-view._**

Renee Walker sat up. She had fallen asleep on her couch. She rubbed her neck, trying to figure out what had woken her. She heard banging outside the door of her flat. She tried to ignore it. She got up to change clothes for the night shift at her work.

No one had expected this woman to be a good security guard at the bank, but she was stronger than she looked, even after the time her heart had stopped three years ago. She looked at the nearly-invisible scar on the left side of her chest, just below her bra, as she stood in front of the mirror, buttoning her shirt.

After that day, Renee recovered well. She moved to London, wanting to get away from everything. She had been living alone, and was quite content with that.

Another loud bang against the wall brought Renee back from her thoughts. She felt compelled to check it out. She grabbed the gun out her drawer just in case, and walked to the door.

Renee opened the door slowly and peeked out, holding the gun by her side. She saw a man with a knife cornering a girl, who Renee recognized. She lived in the apartment next to Renee's.

The girl was helpless against her attacker. Renee had to intervene. She sneaked up quietly behind him, but a floorboard squeaked as she neared him. The man spun around, knife in hand. Quickly, Renee hit the man in the nose, which promptly began to bleed. As he grabbed at his nose, Renee hit the man over the head with the butt of her gun, easily knocking him out cold.

Renee stepped towards the girl, who had seemingly fainted, to check if she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, back to this format. :/_**

I felt cold.

Clammy.

Was this what death felt like?

No, I didn't see the light.

Perhaps I was headed for hell.

No.

A sudden noise.

Yelling.

I couldn't see.

Did I black out?

Yes, I think so.

Light.

Heaven?

I opened my eyes.

Did God have ginger hair?

No.

A red-headed woman stood over me.

My attacker was on the ground.

Bloody.

I blacked out again.

_*****Yup, she's awesome.*****_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Okay, I know it's been a bit since I've updated this! I don't like the format of the first few chapters, so I'm going to write normal now. That was all just backstory anyway. I'll let you k_****_now when I'm switching point of view. :)_**

I woke, dazed, trying to remember what had happened. _Him. _As I sat up, I felt the headache building above my eyes. I looked around, trying to figure out where the hell I was.

"Oh good, you're awake."

The voice startled me. I turned to find the red-haired woman coming towards me. She seemed friendly, but something about her was off.

"Who are you?" I said cautiously.

She answered me, "My name is Renee Walker."

I knew that name from somewhere, but I just couldn't place it. "I'm Kim Lowe."

"I know that," Renee said.

"What?" I was slightly frightened. "How?"

"I live in the flat next to yours," she said.

I understood now. "Oh okay."

"Yes. I mostly keep to myself."

I looked at my hands. "Um...okay," I paused. "Me too."

Renee told me she had heard me and the man attacking me, and that she succeeded in knocking him out. That made my stomach turn. She told me she had convinced the man to leave, but I wasn't too sure about that.

"He won't be coming back," Renee said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She was confident about that. I was not.

I breathed deeply before my next statement. "I know him."

"What?" Renee wasn't as surprised as I had expected.

"He, um..." I paused. "He killed my parents."

"Oh," Renee said.

I explained to her about my parents, and me coming to London, and the man following me home. I didn't know why, but her reactions to all of this weren't what I had expected.

_**There ya go. The girl has a name! And now there will be more explanation about Renee to Kim. :)**_


End file.
